


The AIM

by StarDuckie



Series: It's The Family found along the way [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Advanced Idea Mechanics (Marvel), Angst, Chasing a man, Engineering, Gen, Hacking, Nightmares, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDuckie/pseuds/StarDuckie
Summary: AIM didn't Fall after Iron Man 3 its back and stronger than ever but what happens when an AIM subject is recruited to shield?
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Original Character(s), Skye | Daisy Johnson & Original Character(s)
Series: It's The Family found along the way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988839
Kudos: 2





	1. The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so A few changes Daisy was born in 1992 and is 24 it's (June of 2015) this Fic is canon-compliant but doesn’t follow everything exactly but will hit all the major plot points aka Maveth, Hive and Lincoln and the ATCU, etc. this fic will probably be a series with this one covering in-between s2 and 3. AIM will have a play in this fic they experimented with increasing brain space and experimented on Inhumans and regular humans. Also, If I say potential Inhuman, they are Inhuman they just haven’t gone through tergneiss. This is set between s2 and s3. Around a 1 ½ after Simmons was swallowed by the monolith. By my timeline, s3 will start around mid-October of 2015. Also, Mack Is undercover at AIM (Advanced Idea Mechanics) to see if they are a threat. (“” is a speech written in the third person, ‘’ is though and is written in the first person)

Evan was waking up in the newest homeless shelter the clock reads 6:00 pm ‘good I can maybe grab some dinner before I head out’. Evan headed to the line grabbing some random sandwich and soup as well as a bottle of water. He put the food in his trusty backpack and headed toward the train station ‘This month is a bus’. Evan moved cities every month and areas every week new shelters or homes every other day. It wasn’t the most sustainable lifestyle in fact it was more of a survival strategy than anything. AIM had been chasing him for three years ever since he escaped their lab in Texas. He had a few close calls having to then hotwire and steal a car driving to another city and burning the car before running to the nearest train or bus stop and getting as far away as possible. ‘Oh, let’s see where do we want to go how about Albuquerque NM weather is decent that will work’ so after reaching the bus station Evan purchased the ticket cheapest, they had. Evan used the restroom quickly before getting on the bus. He found a seat near the back it was a single-seat ‘perfect no chance of getting an AIM member trapped next to me’ Evan Pulled out his laptop quickly erasing the footage of him buying the ticket and boarding the bus as well as blocking out a few buses around him the camera so that it wasn’t obvious which bus he was on’ at this point blocking out the cameras were standard protocol for him. Evan estimated that he had about a third of the ride where the driver would keep the cabin lights on. He always used that time wisely reading mostly he had photographic memory, so he went to the library every once and A while to memorize some books mostly engineering or computer science textbooks or just novels. After reading for a while the cabin lights dimmed taking that as his cue Evan put on a hoodie and let his mind drift off able to snap back to reality at a moment notice that something was wrong.

Mack was not happy about the fact he had to go undercover I mean how can a dude who is 6’4 and just massive fit into a crowd but apparently they needed someone to go undercover as a brute force dude for AIM. Well Mack certainly fit the part well he wasn’t Mack he was Henry Smith an ex-army mercenary for hire and well AIM had the best price. He had gotten dropped off in a quinjet in LA and was supposed to make his way to Sante Fe New Mexico where he was supposed to start tracking someone down. He arrived at the compound where he got a file for some person called by AIM subject 021306 the file had a list of locations that this person has been spotted at from the past two years. Mack had his work cut out for him.

Evan was getting a bit sloppy living on the run for two years he had made it to an alley to a coffee shop where he was planning on spending the rest of the afternoon. Needed to go through AIMs files again see if they were updated or he missed something. So, he hacked AIM he messed up his code, and, in the end, practically sent them his location although he didn’t know that at the time. So, there he was sitting in a coffee shop drinking tea and looking at files not knowing what he had just done.

Mack had set to work trying to find this guy if he had to guess he was probably some rouge guard with too much information nut why would they want him alive? Mack finally found a picture of the dude turns out it was just some kid who according to them tried to break into one of their labs. Mack figured if AIM really wanted this dude, he was probably an asset or could be to S.H.I.E.L.D. Mack decided to find this kid and bring him into S.H.I.E.L.D. That of course meant finding him. From the Information he had he had guessed the kid was on his way to Albuquerque, so Mack took one of the SUVs and headed off to Albuquerque. ‘got to call Coulson’ so that’s what Mack did “Call Director Coulson”  
“Hello Mack”  
“Hi Sir so I was assigned to take in a person, but I have a bad feeling about this”  
“Why?”  
“Because I got a Picture, and the person looks to be no older than 20 and they don’t have a name on record with AIM just a number 021306”  
“That’s concerning”  
“Oh, and guess how long this dude has been on the run”  
“Do I Want to know?’  
“Not Really. 2 years”  
“That’s not good what do you want to do”  
“Send Agents Piper and Davis to Albuquerque New Mexico we’ll take him in at least give him protection to kept him hidden.”  
“Ok they will be there in 2 hours”  
“Thank you, Sir,”

Mack had arrived in Albuquerque and was on his way to pick up Agents Piper and Davis when he got the message the target had accidentally sent out his location to AIM. Aim had sent reinforcements and was already watching him. Mack pulled up to the location and briefed Agents Piper and Davis. They pulled up to the coffee shop Mack put his Icer in his jacket and The Aim weapon in his holster. The Plan was to get the kid to walk right out with them. Mack Plan was to cut his com and behind the shop before taking him in. Mack was asked to make first contact because he was intimating, and the kid couldn’t possibly recognize him. So that’s what he did he walked right into that coffee shop and quickly made his way over to the table.

Evan started to Panic when he saw all too familiar Aim SUV outside the shop but was stuck they probably had people at all entrances. He quickly checked the Aim agents against the agents employed by Aim. ‘Yep definitely AIM’ He saw a few people that he didn’t recognize too those would probably be the people to make the approach. He saw the man enter the coffee shop making his way over to the table. Evan Guessed he had coms, but it was just a guess.  
“Hello is this seat taken?” the man asked ‘that was surprising an AIM agent with a scrap of human decency toward him’  
“No, it's not” Evan was trying desperately to school the surprise off his face  
“What’s got you all surprised didn’t think AIM would find you?” the man turned off his coms  
“Who are you? You’re not Aim because you just turned off your coms which could be a trick but I’m guessing it's not because you are somehow showing be a scrap of human decency. So, who are you working for?” Evan questioned  
“My name is Alphonso Mackenzie, but you can call me Mack I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. and we are interested in you Mr. wait what is your name?”  
“Murphy, Evan Murphy but you won’t find any data under that name so you might as well not look so Mack please tell me you have a plan to get out of here?”  
“I do”  
“You want to fill me in on this plan of yours. I’m going to assume it involves the two people in both by the door trying desperately not to look suspicious” Mack just stared at him dumfounded  
“It's not nice to stare Mr. Mackenzie” Evan quipped back  
“How did you figure out they were working with me?”  
“It's quite simple they are sitting together at the best spot with no laptop or book. No coffee or tea and you came in like two minutes after them.”  
“Wow that’s impressive”  
“Maybe it is I don’t have a good sense of that anymore”  
“Ok, it's bothering me how old are you?”  
“I’m 19 now if possible, we really should get going AIM is getting suspicious that your coms are down.”  
“19 Ok we will discuss that after we get out of here, we are going to the black SUV parked in the alley”  
“Know I don’t trust you, but it is probably a better option then marching out the front door straight into AIMs hand so”  
“Ok weird question you don’t happen to know how to shoot a gun do you”  
“Weird Question but yes I know how to shoot why”  
“Well We might run into so AIM agents so here take this” Mack hands him an ICER under the table  
“This isn’t a regular handgun is it”  
“No, it’s an ICER I can try and explain it later but basically it’s a asleep gun”  
“Ok we need to go now they are getting angry and I’m pretty sure big guy is going to storm in here soon.”  
“Let’s go “Mack Got up and shot a glance an Agents Piper and Davis who quickly stood up and walked out the door. The Group of them hurry into the SUV. Davis Starts it and the drive off toward the quinjet.


	2. The Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At The Base

“So, Evan what do you do besides run from AIM?”  
“I well I like to read, I hack into college websites and watch their lectures to the point where I basically have a Ph.D. in Computer Engineering. I also build random stuff for people like a superior hearing aid for a guy I meet like a year and a half ago or a tracker for a woman’s outdoor cat.” Evan said “You meet a lot of interesting people at homeless shelters” his voice dropping down to almost a whisper. Mack decided not to push it.   
“So, you said you studied computer engineering?”  
“Yeah it was complicated because I was just kind of watching the lecture and doing the homework but I couldn’t afford to take the courses so technically I don’t have a Ph.D. but it’s the knowledge that counts”  
“Well you know I’m Mack this is Agent Piper, and this is Agent Davis. So, we are going to take you to our base. When getting there you can either just answer the questions about Aim and we can drop you anywhere or we can look at you are working for us.”  
“You mean like becoming an Agent?”  
“Yes, I mean if you want to you could always just be a consultant”  
“I mean I’d have to think about it but thanks for the offer”  
“Also Kid why were you on AIMs Radar?”  
“I broke into one of their labs and stole some resources got caught but managed to escape” That was a lie, but Evan wasn’t going to tell this man he met 20 minutes ago his whole life story.  
“We Are Here,” Agent Piper said they all got out of the SUV and got into the quinjet   
The Quinjet ride was mostly silent Mack was in contact with HQ and Agents Davis and Piper were silent. After a while, Mack came up to Evan.  
“So, when we get to the base, I’m going to have to take you to an integration room.”  
“Ok I’m guessing you have to put handcuffs on me or something”  
“No, we just need to record the information you give us and that is the best place to do that”  
“Ok whatever you say”  
They walked into the base the walk to the integration room took maybe 3 minutes at most once there Mack walked out to get his partner. The room was decently sized camera in the corner microphone placed on the table. Simple chairs and table. Evan still had his bag with him ‘Ok so they let me keep my bag which means that they trust me at least a little bit. So, I’m going to gain their trust a bit too by not breaking out of this room’ Mack walked back into the room with some woman following behind him.  
“Hello Again Evan, this is my partner Agent Daisy Johnson”  
“Hello there, Agent Johnson”  
“Please just call me Daisy”  
“So, Evan we just want to ask you a few questions and then we can figure out where to go from there”  
“Works for me”  
“So according to the file I was given to by Aim you broke into one of their facilities? Why?”  
“Well let’s get on thing straight I didn’t break into one of their facilities I was kidnapped by them I broke out”  
“Ok so then why didn’t you say that when we were in the SUV?”  
“Because talking about Aim is difficult brings up old trauma that I don’t want to think about all the time I knew that if I told you the truth you would ask questions I only want to answer those once”  
“That makes sense” Agent Johnson replied  
“So why don’t we start with before Aim?” Mack Questioned  
“Ok well I was a foster kid never a good fit apparently tried to do good in school I liked it but whenever I did that would mean bullying from the other kids and when I didn’t I good I got bored which meant bad grades. The homework was boring and useless, so I didn’t do it. Which meant punishment from the heads of the group home and only a few fosters who wanted to “Save Me” that left me in a sticky situation once I got back from a foster home and deiced to run. I ended up running straight into Aim they offered me a job. Turns out that job was a science experiment so a year later I escaped and have been on the run ever since.”  
“How old were you when you got picked up by Aim?” Mack Asked  
“I had just turned 16”  
“Are you an orphan?”  
“Not technically but pretty much yeah”  
“How so?” Mack Asked  
“My mother died giving birth and well my Father took me left me on the porch with a letter that basically said what my name was when I was born and that he didn’t want a relationship so don’t go looking for one. Oh, he also left me with a coin, so I don’t know what that’s about” The pain in Evan's eyes was obvious to everyone.   
“Where did you grow up?” Daisy Asked  
“Washington DC moved from a couple of group homes in the area and fosters too”  
“New York, I grew up in an orphanage in New York and I can personally say most fosters suck” Daisy responded. Mack was surprised Daisy didn’t open up like that to anyone that quickly  
“You’re right most do” Evan respond  
“Were you with anybody else when you were at Aim?” Mack asked  
“No” Evan responded and while Mack didn’t pick up the pain in his voice Daisy did.  
“So, Evan you said in the car ride here that you Hacked into college websites and basically have the equivalent of a Ph.D. in Mechanical Engineering?”  
“Computer Engineering but yes.”  
“Do you have any other skills of note?”  
“I mean I have Photographic Memory and can speak French and Spanish”  
“Ok so Evan I know I made you the offer in the car but would you like to train to become an Agent?”  
“Sure, I have done some stuff things that I don’t like that I did so why not balance the scales make it so that people like Aim can’t use people like lab rats”  
“Ok Thank you” With that Mack powered off the Microphone  
“Now I have some people I would like you to meet”  
With that, the three of them walked out of the room they when up to the director’s office.  
“I’m going to assume that all these people just watched our conversation?” Evan Asked  
“Yes, they did” Mack responded  
“Do you trust them?”  
“With my life”  
“Good”  
With that Daisy opened the door to see A blonde woman, an older man, A Brown-haired man with a leather jacket, and another Brown-haired man dressed in a button-up and sweater.   
“That’s Bobbi Morse, Field Agent and Biologist” pointing to the Blonde woman  
“That’s Director Coulson” pointing to the older man   
“And that Is Lance Hunter, Field Agent and Ex mercenary” pointing to the brown-haired man with a leather jacket  
“That’s Leo Fitz he is an Engineer and has two Ph.ds”  
“I’m Mack I’m a field agent and a Mechanic” pointing at himself  
“That’s Daisy Johnson, Superpowered Field Agent, and Hacker,” Mack said pointing to Daisy  
“That’s cool the whole superpowers thing, you got a Hacker Handle?”  
“Skynet”  
“wait you’re Skynet that is Cool” everyone was a bit surprised that Evan was more excited about the hacking than the Superpowers thing  
“So, were you wanting to be his So,” Coulson asked Mack  
“I will do it” Fitz surprised everyone by saying  
“Really turbo?”  
“I mean we always need more help in the lab, and he might actually understand what’s going on verse Hunter over here,” Fitz said Hunter gave an annoyed look  
“what does SO Mean?” Evan asked daisy  
“Supervising officer” Daisy responded  
“Ah ok thanks”  
“Fitz, you sure?” Hunter asked  
“Yes,” Fitz said  
“Ok it’s decided Fitz will be your SO,” Coulson said  
“Sir I’m going to take Evan to the lab show him around”  
“Works for Me”  
Fitz motioned for Evan to follow him they walked through the common room and down the hallway toward the lab Fitz pointed toward the bathroom and bunks giving him a basic tour of the base.  
“This is the Lab” Fitz Gestured toward the room  
“Wow, this is Nice lots of equipment. Wait is that a holo table?”  
“Yes, it is want to know how to use it?”  
“Absolutely”  
So the two began using the holo table Fitz showing Evan the in’s and out’s showing him old projects the original Icer, the Deathlok eyes, the cloaking technology he had struggled working with, the device they used on Karl Kreel. They looked like kids in a candy store Evan learning more and more Fitz being able to teach and share his work with someone who understood.  
“So kid you work on any projects?”  
“You want the current one or the old ones?”  
“Let's start with old”  
“Works for me”  
Evan uploaded the specs into the holo table  
“Wait is this a hearing aid powered by body heat?”  
“Yeah, I met some dude with a hearing aid we had a nice chat he told me that he constantly had to buy new batteries and were hard to replace. So I came up with an idea showed the dude the specs and he somehow came back with all the materials I needed and tools too”  
“Cool did you think about making them waterproof?”  
“I Did but the coating that would be the best way to do that would block the thermoelectric material from the heat of the dude's body and I didn’t have the time to make a second version before Aim came so”  
“Well do you want me to help you waterproof it?”  
“Of course,”  
So that’s what they did for hours they spent designing and redesigning just enjoying working with someone else.  
Mack and Daisy came into the lab at around 9 pm just watching the two work   
“I’m going to go make some pizza want to join me?”  
“Sure, those two will probably eat if we don’t bring them some food”  
Mack and Daisy came back with pizza and drinks   
“We come bearing gifts,” Mack said holding up the Pizza and sodas   
“Pizza? Mack, did you make it?” Fitz asked hopefully  
“Of course,” Mack answered  
“Mack makes the best pizza” Fitz told Evan  
“Well we got to celebrate the new rookie here”  
“and I wanted Pizza,” Mack said handing over the pizza and drinks   
“So, what you two been working on?” Daisy asked to prepare to hear them go on and on about some project, but she didn’t care Fitz was finally smiling since Jemma went missing in action and so on they went talking about some project. When they all decided to go to bed daisy took Evan to a Bunk and pointed him toward the showers. Fitz had given him a couple of shirts. Evan settled into the bed not allowing himself to fully sleep for the night bag still packed if he needed to run but it was there a constant reminder of his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my head canon is that the dude with the hearing aids it, Clint Barton, nothing will ever come of that just a little bit of information that was in my head while I was writing this.


	3. The Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so this chapter gets pretty dark and has some disturbing stuff so Trigger warning for Blood and painful medical procedures

In the morning he took a shower opting for a shirt Fitz gave him a nice pair of pants he had and a zip-up hoodie. He made his way to the common room at around 7 am He saw Mack and Daisy eating breakfast talking about that morning's training. Evan made his way over to the coffee machine grabbing a cup. He asked Daisy and Mack where Fitz was, they said he was in the lab. Evan made his way to the lab he saw Fitz looking at the camera feed.  
“Hey Fitz”  
“Evan hey”  
“What are you are working on?”  
“Oh, um I’m just trying to find my friend. Um she went missing about a month and a half ago”  
“Can I help?”  
“No, I got it”  
“So, what are we doing today boss?”  
“Well I want to show you the ins and outs of an Icer and see what you think”  
“Ok works for me”  
About 2 months later  
The first nightmare happened full thing screaming and all 

The Cell was cold and dark he was freezing and felt like he had been hit by a truck barely staying concuss that’s when they brought in Jess she looked even worse top covered in blood the guards tossed her on the floor before walking out. Evan saw the Head “doctor” come in.  
“Here is the deal 021306 (Evan) you have a habit of being resistant. So from now on your resistance doesn’t hurt just you it. Hurts your little friends too so stop because while you can take a beating like that do you think the little one could? So stop this is your last warning” With that the man left the room and one of the guards knocked him out  
There he was strapped to the cold metal table doctors standing over him. That’s when the pain started the first knife into his skin. Then the next and the next no pain meds no anesthesia. They dragged him back to the cell he tried to stay conscious help the youngest Katie with her wound taking some of his limited bandages on her. She was only eleven why would they do this to a kid the thoughts racing through his mind. They tried him and Jess they were both 16 so they tried to protect the younger ones Ethan (15), Luis (14), Zack (13), Sarah (12), and Katie (11).

They could here the Guards talking outside the cell  
“So they are keeping 06 and terminating the rest?”  
“Yes unless they show signs of the test working we are to terminate them on Christmas.”  
“A bit of Christmas fun only a week till fun I guess”  
They had all had started planning to get out of the Aim base and that’s what they did, and they got to the door before getting held at gunpoint   
“You should know that escape is not possible 021306” the Head doctor informed them  
“You were going to kill us” Jess responded  
“Actually, that was not the plan. We were just going to move you try and break 021306 over here but I guess because of his actions you all have to die just know that.” The Doctor smiled Katie looked over at Evan with pleading eyes he told her it would be ok   
“Don’t kill 021306 the resting Fire at will” So that’s what they did the guards killed every single one of them because of him he just ran as far as he could.  
Evan woke up to someone shaking him he just recoiled at the touch he looked over and saw daisy standing there panicked.  
“I’m sorry,” he said at almost a whisper 

Daisy’s POV  
She was up late again hacking that’s when she heard it a scream she hurried out of her room and down the hall trying to find out where it came from Fitz and Mack were standing in front of Evans door hearing another scream of the words “It will be ok” Daisy got the door open and saw Evan thrashing on the bed she motioned to Fitz and Mack to stay back she walked overtaking her time and tried to shake him awake he recoiled realized it was her and whispered “I’m sorry”   
“it’s ok you didn’t wake me up” she realized that he meant something else she motioned for Mack and Fitz to close the door  
“Do you want to sit on the floor with me?” Daisy Asked  
“When I have nightmares, I like to sit on the floor makes me feel a little more grounded” The boy nodded before settling down on the ground knees pulled to his chest trying to breathe slowly  
“You want to take about it?” He said nothing so she took it as a no she says the look in his eyes a look of someone who couldn't even begin to process their trauma.  
“I get nightmares too um sometimes its foster families or getting shot my SO May would help me told me to breath and all that stuff.” Evan seemed to relax a bit  
“The Lab” Evan said quietly  
“I was at the lab um there were others there 6 Jessica and I were the oldest at 16 next was Ethan he was 15, Luis was 14, Zack was 13, Sarah was 12 and ah Katie was 11. They were all there with me we all looked after each other became family. Aim knew that was my weakness so they exploited it I did something wrong I as well as one of the others would get punished. Um,” Evan was crying at this point daisy’s face fell with sympathy “Um we overheard that they were going to kill the other I was the only successful test subject. So we planned to escape and we almost did till they caught us said they weren’t really going to kill them but just move them to break me but since we had escaped they told the guards to kill the others the littles one Katie looked at me for hope I told her it would be ok they shot them all and um I had to run so I did and have been on the run ever since” Evan just looked over at Daisy whose heart just wanted to burst for the kid she scooted over and put one arm around him. He crying on her shirt she silently crying too.   
“I’m sorry,” she said   
“Thank you. I… I haven’t ever told anyone that”  
“I’m always here let me know”  
One Month later  
Fitz was getting desperate to find Simmons. Evan had all but taken over Fitz lab duties. So that’s how it went Evan working to keep everything running smoothly until late in the night he had taken up a station where he could see Fitz but give him his space bringing him tea or coffee occasionally slipping some melatonin in his tea so he would fall asleep Evan would help Fitz over to the cot in the utility room he had set up so he didn’t have to drag him all the way back to his bunk. And Fitz searched for any lead on the monolith. Bobbi and Evan made a rule of no hunting clues until he had a full night’s sleep and a proper meal squared away. That was the routine for another month Fitz had found a clue and had left to go find it. Evan and Daisy had shared their life stories with another knowing the other was the only one to know the full truth about every home every point in their lives. They became sibling’s practicality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I told you It would be dark um the next work in this series will be either part of or s3 of agents of Shield. I don't know when that will be posted.


End file.
